


neophyte

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: nova and adrian talk with hugh and simon post-supernova
Relationships: Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	neophyte

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers for supernova!

Nova hesitated, standing at the gate of the Everhart-Westwood mansion. Adrian, about halfway to the door, glanced over his shoulder at her. He was carrying Max, who had fallen asleep in the car ride there. It had been a long day for them all, and even Nova felt exhausted.

“Nova, aren't you coming?” Adrian asked, expression filled with worry.

She hesitated a second, then plastered a small smile to her lips. It was forced and she knew it was painfully obvious. “Yes. Sorry, I just...” She trailed off, gaze falling to her feet as she willed them to move forward.

He continued up the walk and opened the door, allowing her to enter first. Stepping over the threshold felt strange, Nova never could’ve imagined that she that she would be welcomed into the Everhart-Westwood household with open arms after her true identity was brought to light. Nonetheless receiving the invitation from Captain Chromium himself. Still, she felt like an outsider, as if she’d be kicked out any minute. But it wasn't like she had anywhere else to go; the house on Wallowridge was gone, the tunnels were  _ not _ an option, and the rooms at headquarters reminded Nova a bit too much of her time spent at Cragmoor.

Adrian led her upstairs and showed her to one of the guest rooms, then pointed her to where the bathroom was. He told her he’d bring her up some fresh clothes once Max was settled.

Nova waited until Adrian disappeared into one of the many doors that lined the hallway before slipping into the bathroom. She flicked on the light and locked the door behind her. She slowly peeled off her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the floor. As she stepped into the shower, the hot water brought a new ache to her limbs, though she soon grew used to it. Her gaze fell to the drain, watching as all the grime from the battle mixed with the water at her feet. She leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest as she let the water pour over her.

A knock on the door made her jump.

“I’m going to leave the clothes right next to the door, okay?” Adrian said, although it was hard to hear his voice over the water.

“Okay,” she replied, simply, trying to keep her voice steady.

Nova carefully climbed to her feet and quickly finished washing off. She turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, reaching for the towels. After wrapping one around herself, she opened the door a crack and reached for the clothes.

She finished drying off, then pulled on the oversized sweatshirt and loose leggings. Her gaze fell to her soiled clothes from earlier.

_ Nightmare’s _ clothes.

With one last glance at them, she picked them up and threw them into the trash.

Nova stepped out of the bathroom and into the hallway, shivering a little. Her damp hair clung to the back of her neck, a chill raced down her spine. She rushed to the guest room and shut the door behind her. Her eyes skimmed over the room, taking in all the details she had missed the first time.

She went over to the bed and collapsed on it, curling up on her side. Nova stared at the photograph of Gatlon’s skyline at sunset, which hung over the dresser. Her gaze went unfocused. Tears welled in her eyes, though she blinked them away.

Time passed in a blur, she had no idea how long she had been lying there when Adrian knocked on the door.

“Nova, is everything alright?” he asked. “Is there anything you need?”

Nova walked over to the door and opened it, her movements slow.

“How’s Max?” she whispered, ignoring his questions.

“He’s fine, he seems to be really tired though.” Adrian let out a half-laugh. “I think he was asleep before I even left the room.”

A small smile spread on Nova’s lips, though it didn’t last long. “Adrian, how are your arms?” He was wearing a long sleeve shirt, though the outlines of the bandages were visible through the fabric.

Hugh and Simon had insisted that Adrian and Nova were examined by prodigy healers before they left, despite both Nova and Adrian protesting, saying that there were people with more serious injuries who needed to be tended to. But eventually Hugh and Simon won, though the healers hadn’t been able to do much for her stings. And Adrian had only let them treat his arms enough to stop the bleeding and most of the pain

Adrian stepped closer to Nova, taking her hands in his. “I’m okay. How are the stings? I’ve been worrying about you nonstop.”

She dropped her gaze. “I barely even feel them anymore. I’m fine, I promise.” She took a deep breath and met his brown eyes, a blush tinging her cheeks. “But, Adrian, could you please just stay with me for a little while? To talk?”

He nodded and pulled her into a close embrace. After that, Nova couldn’t stop the tears from falling. When they pulled apart, she noticed that Adrian had been crying too.

Eventually, they made their way over to the bed and sat down, holding onto each other as they cried. Unspoken words hung aloft between them, but neither dared to speak out of fear of ruining the fragile sense of comfort they had built.

He slowly pulled away from her, cupping her face in his hands. His lips parted as if he were going to say something, but the silence continued.

Nova reached up and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, squeezing gently.

“We survived,” he finally whispered. “And we’re safe now. Let’s not dwell on the what-ifs, agreed?”

She nodded, wiping at her tears. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Nova pressed into his touch, trying to shut out the memories of what happened at the cathedral.

They curled up together, Nova’s head nestled against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, listening to the steady rhythm of their heartbeats.

Tears pricked her eyes, though she quickly blinked them away. She had already cried enough for one night.

_ They had survived. _

“Adrian,” she said softly. “I—I love you.”

Silence filled the space between them. And for just a breathe, Nova almost regretted saying it.

Then, so quiet she could barely hear it, “I love you, too.”

A grin slowly spread across her lips and she sat up, setting her hand on his shoulder as she leaned down, placing a small kiss to his lips. When Nova started to pull away, he placed his hand behind her neck and gently pulled her mouth back to his. Already, she was forgetting the ache in her limbs, focusing instead on Adrian: the hammering of his heart under her hand, his lips on hers, the press of his hand at her waist.

A knock sounded at the door, and Nova quickly pulled away from Adrian. A faint blush bloomed across her cheeks.

“Adrian? Nova?” sounded Simon’s voice from the hallway. “Do you mind coming downstairs for a few minutes? Hugh and I want to talk with you.”

Nova cast Adrian a worried look. He gave her a reassuring smile and called back, “We’ll be downstairs in a minute, Pops!”

Simon said something muffled, then retreated down the hall.

Adrian sighed and stood up, straightening his shirt. He slid his arm around her waist as they made their way downstairs. Hugh and Simon were sitting in the living room.

Hugh gestured for Nova and Adrian to sit on the couch across from him and Simon. “I understand that you both are probably exhausted,” he began, casting Nova a sideways glance, “but Simon and I felt it important that we get this Sentinel and Nightmare business out of the way as soon as possible.”

Adrian had set his hand on Nova’s knee. She reached for it and laced their fingers together.

Adrian began speaking, starting with how he created the Sentinel and showed them the scars on his arm from where Honey had cut the tattoos out, saying he had tattoos on his chest and heels as well. He explained what each one was. Simon stared at him, mouth agape in horror.

“Adrian, do you know how stupid that was?” Simon said, voice stern. “What if—”

“Pops I’m fine,” Adrian interrupted. Simon looked like he wanted to state otherwise, but said nothing. Hugh then asked why he did it. And Adrian seemed to stiffen beside her. Nova only half-listened, already formulating how much she would tell them. She didn't want to lie, but she wasn't ready to share the full truth either.

When Adrian was finished explaining everything, he squeezed Nova's hand. “Do you want me to stay or leave?” he whispered into her ear.

“Could you...” she trailed off, unsure. Then she whispered back, “Could you please leave? I think it would be easier for me that way.”

Adrian nodded and pressed a kiss to Nova's cheek. “I'm going to check on Max, okay?” he said, turning his focus to his dads. Hugh waved him off, and Nova couldn’t tell if it was frustration or exhaustion etched in his expression. Adrian cast her one last smile before heading back upstairs.

She sat up a little straighter, folding her hands in her lap. “Where...where should I start?” she asked, struggling to hold their gaze.

Hugh's expression softened and he leaned forward a little. “Nova, you don't have to tell us anything if you're not ready.”

Nova nodded. “I...want you to know that I'm sorry for all the things I did as Nightmare. That's not me anymore, and I hope you know that.”

“Of course we know that,” Hugh said, he and Simon exchanging glances. Simon then stood up and disappeared into the kitchen. “Did I ever thank you for saving Max that night at the gala? Thank you, Nova. If it hadn’t been for you...”

Tears welled in Nova's eyes, and before she could blink them away, she was crying again, shoulders shaking. She swiped at her tears, mumbling an apology. Simon returned a few minutes later and handed her a cup of tea, offering her a sympathetic smile. She took a slow sip before sitting it down on the coffee table.

“Do you mind if we continue this tomorrow?” Nova asked.

“Of course,” Hugh said. “I think that would be best.”

He stood up and bid her good night, then followed Simon as they retreated upstairs.

Nova finished her tea, then went into the kitchen and placed her mug on the counter next to the sink where a few cups already were. She went upstairs and opened the door to her room, surprised to find Adrian sitting on the bed, pen in hand doodling something in his sketchbook.

He stood up when he saw her and set his sketchbook aside, rushing over to where she stood. Immediately, Nova was taken into his arms.

“I just wanted to tell you goodnight,” he murmured, resting his forehead against hers. A blush tinged his cheeks. “And that I love you.”

A gentle smile spread over her lips. She rested her hand against his jaw, thumb lightly caressing his cheek. “I love you, too.” Nova hesitated, before adding, “But, Adrian, would you mind staying with me? I’m not sure I want to be alone right now.”

He nodded, reaching for her hands. “I don’t want to be alone either.” Then he leaned forward and kissed her, his lips soft and gentle against her own.

She carefully pulled away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. Adrian followed, crossing his legs in front of him. Nova leaned her head on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her.

Silence fell over the room. Nova hesitated a second before whispering, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Adrian pulled away, gazing into her eyes.

“For what I did at the cathedral. It—it’s mainly my fault for what happened to you.”

“Nova, it wasn’t your fault. You did nothing, it was all Honey Harper.”

Nova flinched. “But I didn’t even  _ try _ to stop her, Adrian.”

Adrian took her hands in his, squeezing gently. “It’s not your fault, my star. Please don’t blame yourself. I know there’s nothing you could’ve done to stop her, and I promise I don’t blame you in any way.”

She nodded, though his words did little to comfort her. Adrian didn’t blame her...but what about her team? Or his dads?

And had Adrian just called her  _ his star _ ? Her heart skipped, though she chose not to comment on it.

She fell back on the bed, laying on her back

Adrian met her gaze. “Nova, you were so brave today. Though you may act like you’re a bit of a neophyte to this heroism thing, you’re one of the strongest people I know.”

She sat up, raising an eyebrow. “Neophyte?”

He seemed to be fighting back a grin as he leaned closer to her. “It means—”

“I know what it means,” she said, closing the distance between them. Their lips met, and Nova felt her worries start to evaporate, one by one.


End file.
